


I'm feelin' electric tonight

by deandickscas



Category: The 100
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandickscas/pseuds/deandickscas
Summary: bellamy works at a small town convenience store but he only every closes and for some reason there is always a boy who comes in late at night with no real purpose and always gets a soda and a pack of cigsbellamy can't help but slowly fall in love with him but he doesn't even know his nameorthe one where bellamy falls in love with murphy without even knowing who he is





	I'm feelin' electric tonight

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is based off summertime sadness bc any time i think of a small town that's exactly what comes to mind 
> 
> also the only person who proof read this is me so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes ...... whoops
> 
> also its warned as underage just because murphy is 17 in this and bellamy obviously is not so yeah 
> 
> if you'd like to see more of me and hear about my work and all that fun stuff follow me on tumblr:  
> skyboysorrow.tumblr.com

Bellamy let out a quite sigh to himself as he pulled yet another set of pencils forward on the shelf. He felt stupid, staring at objects and moving them forward for hours as he waited for his shift to end, but it was part of his closing duties. His manager was intent on having the store look like no one had been inside of it before and he didn't feel like getting nagged at for the last fifteen minutes of his shift, so. He just kind of went with it.  
He heard the jingle of the bell over the door and he growled loudly to himself, walking to the register and plastering on a fake smile, "Hi, welcome to Arkadia's Bay, how may I help you?" He said the words with a false sense of pride, knowing that it was as if he had a gun pressed to his back and the words were the only thing possibly saving him-- at least that's what it felt like when you knew the money in your bank account rested on how nice you were to strangers who only wanted their shit and wanted to get out immediately afterwards.  
"Do you use that line for everyone or do you save it especially for me?"  
Bellamy's eyebrows raised as he looked around, not seeing where the voice was coming from until the source walked straight up to the register and sat down his soda, a smirk on his lips as he titled his head to the side. The boy noticed Bellamy's shock and let out a laugh, one shoulder shrugging, "C'mon, now, dude. It was just a joke, I actually could care less if you had told me to fuck off the second I had walked through the door. I'd still get my shit and get out." He told him, a finger pointing towards the cigarettes behind Bellamy. "A pack of Marlboro NXT's, thanks."  
Bellamy watched, still completely paralyzed in shock, because-- one, no one ever had talked to him like that before, like, at all, two-- who the hell was this kid and why did he act as if the entire world was shit? It rubbed Bellamy the wrong way but at the same time he found it intensely charming. Who knew pessimism could be so attractive?  
"Uh, yeah, just--" Bellamy turned around and grabbed the pack, laying it down on the counter. He tried to find words as he just silently slid the barcode over the scanner and was prompted to ask for an ID. He knew the kid couldn't be more than sixteen years old so ID'ing him was necessary and he was fully intending to do so, but. Instead, he just stared at the boy until he was scoffed at, a twenty dollar bill thrown on the counter as the other just picked up his shit and quite literally got the fuck out. Bellamy thought for a second that it would have been in his best interest to follow after him but instead he just made the change and left it under the counter.  
He slowly walked back over to the aisle with art supplies, staring blankly at the shelves and trying to understand what just happened.

\----------------------------------------------  
The second time the kid comes into the store, he goes right back to the cooler and grabs a soda. This time, Bellamy isn't working front yet and instead is stocking shelves in the back of the store. He's not sure if he notices him, but Bellamy can't help but stare. He notices he's much taller than he had noticed, but still not taller than he was. The boy wore a black jacket, and a mostly black outfit if he was honest, and he looked absolutely stunning in it. His hair was framed around his face but he still noticed a few stray strands of hair falling over his eyes.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
The words jolted him up, the few cans in his hands falling down against the ground with a loud clash and he just slowly closed his eyes, the embarrassment causing him to want to just pass out-- right here, right now-- just kaboom, gone.  
"Jesus, dude, do your hands even work? Like, really?" The boy asked him but he reached down, picking up the cans and placing them on the shelf for him, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Thanks," Bellamy squeaked out but that was all he managed to say, confused on why he was so shy and unable to properly keep a conversation. He was Bellamy Blake, master of seduction and flirtation. He'd never been this tongue tied in his entire life.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I was just trying to keep your boss from catching you slacking on the job." The boy scoffed, but Bellamy swore he saw a smile tugging on the corners of his lips and wow, if that didn't cause his heart to burst in his chest then he must be a medical miracle.  
Just as Bellamy had finally come up with a great comeback, the boy's stone cold expression returned and he just walked away.  
Great-- just freaking great.  
\----------------------------------------------  
The third time the boy came into the store, Bellamy wasn't even working. He just heard from his coworkers that he came in asking where the tall, curly haired guy was and for some reason that just sent his entire heart soaring.  
\----------------------------------------------  
The fourth time Bellamy saw him in the store, he was working the front again and he nearly died from how beautiful he looked. It was raining outside and apparently the boy didn't even wear a jacket, coming in the store with a plain black t-shirt that was drenched. Bellamy swore to himself that he was going to actually speak to him this time but before he had the chance, the boy noticed him staring. The smile from before was now spread fully across his lips as he walked to the counter, nodding to the cigarettes behind him.  
"NXT's, ya know." The boy said simply, pulling out a twenty dollar bill once again but this time Bellamy was determined to check his ID. He was going to at least get his name if it was the last thing he ever did.  
"I need an ID." Bellamy responded smoothly, or at least tried to because as the words came out, his voice cracked and he nearly threw his face down against the counter in shame.  
The boy laughed and shook his head, "No can do, buddy. Just give me the cigarettes and I'll give you the money, pretty even deal."  
Bellamy was going to fight for the ID, he really was, but he got lost in the blue eyes that were staring into his own so intensely that he must have been under mind control because he wordlessly picked up the carton and laid it down on the counter. The boy grinned proudly, handing him the money but he didn't leave like he did before. Instead, he waited patiently for his change as Bellamy opened the drawer.  
"If I get caught for this, you're the one who's bailing me out of jail." Bellamy mumbled, not really intending for the boy to hear it but the loud, beautiful laugh that he was given was enough for his entire being to crumble inside of itself. He couldn't stop himself from grinning as he handed him the change, just about to ask for the boy's name but he was gone just as quickly as he had arrived.  
Next time, Bellamy told himself as he actually did lay his head down on the counter and try to figure out why he was falling so hard for someone he'd barely had contact with.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Bellamy waited and waited for the boy to come back in the store after their last exchange. Every shift he would watch the door when it opened, hoping to see a tall, slim figure walking to the counter but each time he was disappointed. He assumed he had scared him off, something he'd been afraid of. He had no one to blame but himself, really. He'd created a connection out of thin air.  
He tried to fight the disappointment that had built in his chest for weeks, not able to forget the blue eyes he'd found himself thinking about every second of every day. Maybe the boy had just decided to start going to a different store, was already starting conversations with another cashier. A cashier who could actually form full sentences without sounding like a fucking idiot.  
His manager had even noticed his change in demeanor, trying to ask him what was wrong but Bellamy just smiled, told him it was nothing and he was just tired. It wasn't entirely a lie. He was tired.  
He was tired of himself.  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Yo, long time no see," Bellamy heard from behind him as he was wiping down the counters up front.  
"Your fault, not mine." He'd managed to counter, his owns words taking him by surprise and he nearly took his words back but he couldn't because the boy was now staring at him with such intensity he felt like he was going to pass out.  
"Sorry, I got caught up in stuff and, uh, you know." The boy actually seemed nervous for the first time in his life, Bellamy assumed, and he felt the deep need to reassure him.  
"Well, I was starting to worry. I didn't think you could go that long with nicotine considering how often you come in." He teased, his head slightly tilting to the side as he slowly pushed the cleaning supplies to the side. As he reached for the pack of cigarettes he knew so well, he was stopped by a simple sentence.  
"I was actually arrested for trying to buy cigarettes without an ID. Apparently, one of your coworkers is not as lenient as you. I didn't-- I wouldn't tell them if someone had sold to me before, though, so." The boy was actually rambling, and it clicked in Bellamy's mind why he was so worried. He had probably thought from their last conversation that Bellamy had warned someone about him, or that Bellamy wouldn't want anything to do with him now and that caused his stomach to twist.  
"I had no idea," Bellamy started, trying to figure out how to express what he was thinking, "I'm sorry." He said simply, his lack of words seeming to return as the boy smiled once again.  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
"Yeah."  
The silence was firm between them as they both locked eyes, neither saying a word for quite some time. Surprisingly, Bellamy was the one who broke the silence.  
"What's your name?" He asked bravely, biting down on his bottom lip immediately afterword as he was afraid of the rejection he honestly expected.  
The boy took a moment to pause and think of his options, but instead of making a joke, he just simply stated, "Murphy. John Murphy."  
"Hmm. Well, Murphy, I'm Bellamy."  
"I know." The boy replied, but he immediately started talking again, "I mean-- I know because I asked someone, the time I was here. I wanted to know if you were some creep or something considering you never really said a word, just stared."  
Bellamy flushed red, rubbing a hand over his face because, yeah, of course, it was creepy to stare and not even comment on what you were staring at, "Yeah, I can see how you would be worried about that but-- I'm not a creep, at least, I don't think I am. I just-- You're just really, really attractive and you kept coming in and for some reason, despite how easy it is for me to talk to other people, I couldn't come up with what to say to you."  
It was Murphy's turn to blush, the word apparently surprising him but immediately he composed himself, "Well, I'm glad you think I'm attractive because I've been thinking the same thing about you." He cleared his throat, not wanting to say much more and Bellamy picked up on that pretty easily. He looked around for a moment before slipping him the pack of cigarettes and grabbing a 20 from his own wallet, paying for them himself.  
"Our little secret." Bellamy told him, a small smile on his face that Murphy's mirrored.  
"Yeah." The boy responded simply before shoving the pack in his pocket and walking out of the store.  
Bellamy is in so over his head.  
But he's okay with that.  
\----------------------------------------------  
The next time Bellamy sees Murphy, it's outside of the store when he's about to go home. He notices him leaning against the wall of the employee exit with a cigarette between his lips, looking up immediately when he sees the door open.  
Bellamy walks over and smiles softly, "Were you waiting up for me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and looking down at his feet, afraid that his assumptions would be wrong and Murphy would just think he's a freak.  
Instead of replying, Murphy put his cigarette out against the building and took a step towards Bellamy. His hand reached up to rest against the back of Bellamy's neck, still no words spoken between the two but the silent conversation going on between them was leading towards something Bellamy had never imagined would happen. The older man took a step closer himself, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and pulling him closer. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes locked as Murphy was the first one to break the silence, "I've been wanting to kiss you for so long now. It still blows my mind that someone like you would even notice someone like me, let alone be rendered speechless just from me walking through the door."  
Bellamy chuckled softly, "You don't give yourself enough credit, John Murphy."  
Murphy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm a nobody. A kid thrown out onto the street because he wasn't considered useful to society." He scoffed, his eyes turning sad as he swallowed hard and looked down. "I don't even know why I'm telling you that."  
Bellamy frowned, placing his finger underneath Murphy's chin and lifting it up, staring into the beautiful blue eyes he'd struggled to forget, "You're not a nobody. You're somebody to me." He told him, the words leaving his mouth cheesy even to him but he believed them whole heartedly. This boy was more than he'd give himself credit for.  
"Just shut up and kiss me." Murphy said softly, his walls still not completely breaking but Bellamy could tell he'd chipped at the them enough for now.  
Bellamy grinned and did exactly what he was told, leaning down and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He brought his hand up to cup the boy's cheek, his own eyes fluttering shut as their lips moved in perfect sync.  
When he pulled away after a few moments, he grinned so wide his face hurt. Once again, Murphy's face perfectly mirrored his own and he chuckled softly, lightly playing with the curls at the base of Bellamy's neck.  
"C'mon, let's go." Bellamy whispered, pulling away and grabbing Murphy's hand, leading him to his car.  
\----------------------------------------------

Three years later and Bellamy walked into the convenience store, asking the cashier for a pack of NXT's as he sat down a soda on the counter. He smiled warmly as he took his change, walking back out just as quickly as he had walked in.  
He stepped back into the warm car, throwing the pack and the soda at his boyfriend and chuckling, "You're welcome. I vowed never to go back in there again but you're so damn sentimental that we can't ever stop anywhere else."  
Murphy shrugged his shoulders, throwing the plastic back at Bellamy with a grin, "Hey, you're talking pretty boldly for someone who couldn't even say hello to me the first few weeks you'd known me."  
Bellamy rolled his eyes and took the boy's hand, running his thumb over his knuckles and shrugging, "Shut up and drive."

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i know it was really short and i wanted it to be longer but i didn't really have time ?? and i wanted to get this posted so !!  
> let me know if you want this to be a series maybe?? i really love the idea of bellamy and murphy living a happy life together and i want to continue that even if i know the trUTH IS THAT THEY'RE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES ON EARTH OKAY I FUCKING KNOW  
> ugh i am so sad  
> anyway !! thanks for reading and uhh yeah see ya next time


End file.
